Rogers D. Lance
Rogers D. Lance is a Marine Vice-Admiral known by his epithet "The Ice Cold Marine" for his devil fruit ability. He is famed for being the second consumer of the Hie Hie no Mi and For his great powers . He lost his left eye in battle with Yonko Red Haired Shanks years ago. He is said to be a genius in the marines scoring highest on the Marine Exams. Personality He is a very calm and laid back person. Being a naturally calm person, it is rare to see him mad, scared or surprised. He believes in following the rules even if those rules are wrong. He also believes that pirates are not that big of a treat, but they are still criminals and deserve to be brought to justice. He is also a very lazy person, not really wanting to do anything that involves actual work unless his or other people lives are in danger or if he is ordered to do something. In battle he is calm and speaks rude sarcasm. Due to his devil fruit he never really takes his opponents seriously. Abilities And Powers Although he possesses a lazy and laid back personality, he is extremely knowledgeable and cunning person. He is also a master tactian, always having a plan and always studying his opponents movements and fighting styles. He is also a master a Rokushiki, using Geppo and Ranyaku the most. Being a Vice Admiral he has control over many subordinates. He can also call a Buster Call. Devil Fruit He is the second consumer of the Hie Hie no Mi which grants him the ability to become, create and manipulate ice. He can also turn himself and his surroundings into ice. It is also one of the few logia that can be hit by physical attacks, since ice is a solid matter. But when hit the opponent or weapon that hit him usually freezes. He has proven that he like Aokiji can freezing things by touch. He has proven to have mastered the Hie Hie no Mi to its full potential. Attacks Frost dragon: Lance creates a giant, living dragon made out of ice out of a single blast. The dragon is living which means it can function on its own. Ice Time: Lance adopted this attack from Aokiji. Lance touches his opponent and turns his opponent into a human ice statue. Ice Arrows: He fires 20 arrows made completely out of ice at his opponent. The arrows enlarge when they make contact. Frozen Wolf Fist: Lance transforms his hand into a head of a wolf, made completely out of ice, then punches the opponent with Shigan. Ice Porcupine: Covers his body in needles made out ice. Ice Sword: Lance turns his arm into the blade of a katana. Ice Wolf Pack : Lance creates a living pack of wolves made completely out of ice. Again these wolves are alive which means they can act on there own. Ice Emperial Funeral : Lance fires a huge blast of ice out his hands that freezes anything in its path way. The impact is so great that it freezes a whole two miles. It is Lances strongest move. Physical Abilities Super Speed: He possesses amazing speed even when not using Geppo and Soru. He was able to detect a move from enel who is extremely fast . When combined with Soru he is able to keep up with Kizaru. Super Strength: Lance posses incredible raw strength able to block a punch from a giant with one hand. He can also launch large buildings and ships with one hand. His strikes are so great that if he puts his full power into strength he can easily make a mountain collapse. Hand To Hand Combat: He has shown to be dangerous in hand to hand combat. As seen when he easily defeated Alexander D Rose with little to no effort. He has shown to a master of 3 forms of Rokushiki, Geppo, Soru and Shigan. He usually combines his fighting style with his devil fruit techniques and his speed. Intellect: He is a extremely smart person having scored the highest on the marine exam than anyone. He uses his smarts in battle. By always having a plan and studying his opponents fighting style. Weapon Specialist : He has shown to be a weapon specialist being able to pick up almost any weapon and use to it full potential. Trivia Rogers D. Lance looks up to Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. Rogers D. Lance has a bond with pirate Alexander D. Rose. Rogers D. Lance's favorite hobby is Sleeping. Rogers D. Lance's mother and father were Marines. Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Inushima Category:World Government Official Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Inushima